the lovely misadventures of team galactic
by CJFlAmE
Summary: ok this is a story about team galactic and what they do because i am probably not the only one who has wondered what team galactic does i there spare time. so yeah onward
1. chapter 1

**The **_lovely _**misadventures of team galactic**

**Chapter 1: this is what happens when you play video games**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this so with any further interuptions**

**Mars's POV**

**To mars: come play video games**

**To Saturn: why**

**To mars: its gamer date night at the café**

**To Saturn: oh dear lord**

**To mars: please**

**To Saturn: no**

**To mars: Jupiter is going**

**To Saturn: baisez l' aucun**

**To mars: what**

**To Saturn: no**

**To mars: please**

**To Saturn: fine**

I shut her phone I was going to suck I could see it already see it but she was now committed if only Saturn wasn't such a die-hard gamer. If Jupiter was going I was as good as dead. But if it was gamer date night there was a good chance kiki, shelly, Courtney, Cassidy, domino, lavania, and blue eyes were going to be there since they all dated gamers themselves. After skimming through my closet I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. Now if only I had a car the café was an hour's walk from here. I heard a yell "I'm headed to the café you guys ok" Venus yelled. Of course Venus was a huge gamer she was at the café every night and she could drive. "Wait for me" I yelled running to catch up with Venus. When she got in Venus insisted on blasting music. Venus secretly loved show tunes and by the chorus had mars singing too **"I'm alive I'm alive I am so alive and I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes and I need you to need me its no surprise I'm alive so alive I'm alive I am the flame and the fire I am destruction decay and desire" **they then arrived at the café witch was called café musain and you could hear the sound of the games and music mixing and making the sound of what to others would sound like chaos but to them it was the sound of harmony. We walked in and lots of people were already there. Arianna was their spewing random Russian swears at petrel she had a rather large ice cream stain on her dress. Saturn was already sitting there with archer and red eyes playing halo. "Yes I win again! Suck it proton!" Oakley screamed. "Oh what the hell ever Oakley" proton said rolling his eyes. Blue eyes snatched the controller from proton and started a round of Mario kart. She splashed her coke on proton in the proses of sitting down but blue eyes was never known for being the graceful one. I decided to go over to Annie and lavania who were playing super street fighter 4 "I play winner" I said sitting down. An over dramatic no rang throughout the café it was archer who had just ended his perfect streak of no deaths ever. The game ended and Saturn came over to us "you came" he said looking slightly surprised. "You made me," I said simply. "Whatever" he said rolling his eyes. He handed me a coke. He sat down squishing me against the couch. "I swear I am going to dump my coke on them" Annie muttered and true to her word when Tabitha sat down she dumped what was left of her coke on his lap and in surprise he flung his arm back and dumped his sprite on my head "merde!" I sneaked glaring at Tabitha with all the glaring abilities I could muster. "Ha" Annie laughed. With temporary insanity making me forget Annie had a talent for getting even I dumped my coke all over her head and that was all it took for an all out food war to break out witch was fine because lavania's family owned this café.

When we were done we along with the entire café were caked in cake, soda, and ice cream among other things. We decided it would be good idea to sit down and play truth or dare. "Dare" I said hoping ariana had set the witch switch to off. "I dare you to submerge your face on floor ice cream for a full thirty seconds" she said smirking knowing I had to do this because I already had nine marks. Each time you don't take a dare or truth we take a marker and draw a tally mark on your forehead ten marks and you have to take a dare from everyone. So yeah I cant do this I've been avoiding Annie this whole time because as I said she is excellent at getting even. "Fine" I said. The floor ice cream was cold but I did it. Then blue eyes looked at the clock it was almost midnight. We all got up and left not knowing what else to do.

**A/N: oh my glob that went much better than I anticipated I hope you guys like this yes I took the café name from les miserable because I freaking love les misereables. So yeah**

**CJ~ the one who started a new fic**


	2. no one ever gets anything done here

**No one ever gets anything done here**

**Neptune's POV**

I walked in with a huge report for drama the café was probably not the best place to do school stuff but at least here I could blast my music and sing along and not get yelled at by Saturn. I sat down in a secluded corner to do my report. I felt the percussion vibrating my headphones just the way I liked it. I began to type facts about Shakespeare when my song hit the chorus and I couldn't help my self ** "tell me again was it love at first sight when sight when I walked by and you caught my eye didn't love could shine this bright I'm sorry I ever tried dear in the headlights" **I wasn't sure how loud I was due to the fact that my music was drowning out everything. I continued to type when I suddenly wanted some coffee and I realized I had left without breakfast so I got up to go get some toaster strudel or something before I starved to death.

And now I present you with Mars's POV

Neptune came over to where I was talking to Kiki and Pluto about stuff that made perfect since to us but to all else we probably sounded like the cups of insanity that we were. "With Spartan human centaur hybrids" Pluto said laughing, "oh and then we can have proton as a pixie," Kiki said clutching her stomach in laughter. Neptune came over and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing" Pluto said noticing that colress was behind Neptune. Colress walked over to Pluto "how many cokes have you guys had today" he said probably wielded out by our previous conversation. "Six" Kiki said. "Four" Pluto said. "Ten" I said proudly "oh god we need to limit your coke intake" colress said giving me a shocked look. "aucune baise vous" I yelled at him. "do I even want to know what she just said to me" he asked Pluto. "um I doubt it" Pluto said stuttering. Oh my god they need to get together soon and from the look on Kiki's face she was thinking the same thing. "Kiki if you could tear yourself away from your brain stimulating conversation long enough to get me some toaster strudel and some coffee that would be great" Neptune said rolling hey eyes. Kiki left to go get Neptune's breakfast and colress left to go do a social studies report with Jupiter and Tabitha who was still trying to get coke out of his uniform from last weeks events. "so about proton as a pixie" Pluto said turning to me. "it's an idea for a book" I explained. "oh then I've been having this dream about shelly and Courtney a talking two headed dragon" Neptune started. Then Arianna walked in followed by archer, proton, petrel, shelly, and Courtney and since we were just talking about them it made things strange. "oh god what has been going on here" Arianna said referring to the empty coke cans littering the floor. "lots of coke" archer told her. "nierd vidmo" ariana said glaring at him.

It's your turn Tabitha

"god Courtney ce qi la baise" I yelled I had picked this habit up from mars. Lovely. "hey you try to do six video chats , type a drama report and straighten your hair and not take out the power!" she yelled back. I turned back to Jupiter and colress "baise bonne" I said throwing my arms up. "we could go to the café" Jupiter suggested. "fine" we packed up our stuff and left for the café. When we opened the door Saturn was standing at the ping pong table looking guilty while mars screamed at him in French and had a hand over her eye "aie baise de Saturn vous! Ping-Pong de baise! Baiesez cette boule! Merde! Ow!" she screamed. "what happened?" I asked Neptune. Saturn hit mars in the eye with a ping pong ball and gave her a black eye" Neptune explained. "well then" I said knowing that I would never get a report done here. I sat down on the couch setting my laptop aside and grabbing a can of sprite. "Mario kart anyone?"

**A/N: so yeah they will probably never finish those reports. Poor mars so yeah this is the end of this chapter**

**CJ~ the one who is listening to a really romantic song for no reason whatsoever **


	3. the ice cream party

**The ice cream party**

**Saturn's POV**

Yes this was amazing! Cyrus is gone for the weekend so yeah its party time! I am kind of addicted to ice cream now and its all archer's fault. I sent out a mass text**. **_"ice cream party! Boss out of town! All are invited" _five minutes later half of sinnoh was at the front door. Gosh darn it Neptune. The entire block was swamped with cars by 8:00 and if Cyrus happened to come back early shit would go down.

I was greeting some guests when I heard screaming. Inside the living room the windows were broken and like every elite four from every region were standing in the living room. "we are team cant we all just get along and we are hear to do stuff!" flint screamed. Cynthia rolled her eyes "go home flint your drunk". will picked up the sprinkles and threw some at Cassidy "rainbow powers activate" he yelled. She was hit and she then yelled louder than what I assumed was humanly possible "aw hell no! I know you did not throw those sprinkles at me" and my psychic powers of knowing shit will go down continues its streak. "for sprinkles!" shauntaul yelled throwing handfuls of sprinkles at everyone in sight. "for coke!" a rather hyper mars yelled throwing cans at the drunken elite four members. "for beer" flint yelled throwing more cans into the mix. Courtney screamed "hell no one is going to throw sprinkles at me this time" she then proceeded to dump random bowl of half melted ice cream all over Lorelei. Shit.

Neptune's POV spotlight

"well that went well" I said while trying to pull a drunk Karen out of a pile of ice cream and sprinkles. The elite four members and a lot of our houseguests had passed out on the floor leaving the rest of us to clean up the mess. "yes lovely" Jupiter said rolling her eyes before slipping on a stray patch of whipped cream on the floor. "I had fun" flint slurred. "if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times. Go home flint your drunk" Cynthia said exasperated. "gah! forget this I'm going to bed" almost tripping over mars on her way out. A bored Pluto was putting a whipped cream beard on a sleeping proton "you know you could help us clean" Neptune said handing her a feather duster. "how about no" she said throwing the feather duster over her shoulder. Then we noticed Cyrus standing in the doorway. "someone want to explain what's going on"

**A/N: yeah as you guys can tell none of these have any seriousness what so ever and I doubt any further chapters will either.**

**CJ: the one who can't be serious **


	4. spring break part one

**A/N: yeah its 2 am so you know what time it is. RANDOM PLOT BUNNY TIME! SO YEAH**

**Mars's POV**

"Oh my god! How much longer" lexie said slamming her head into the back of my seat. "Twenty three hours, lexie!" I screamed. It was two in the morning and we were all piled in Tabitha's van, Jupiter's van' and Cassidy's van. Jessie woke up "are we there yet" she yawned. I failed to understand why we couldn't just fly to pallet town. At least I wasn't in Cassidy's van where she was blasting show tunes. I was in the van with Tabitha who had a bit of road rage, shelly who talked in her sleep, phobos who had dropped her headphones to her laptop so was now just blasting random songs out loud, Saturn who snored, lexie who constantly asked if we were there yet, and Jessie who constantly hit the back of my seat. We stopped at a convenience store to grab some snacks switch drivers and switch cars if we wanted to. When we stopped everyone got out and yelled "I want to switch" apparently to long together and we would go insane. So I wound up in Jupiter's van with demios driving, molly, blue eyes, castilia, N, and Jupiter. It was a long drive but at least most of them were sleeping or they were until demios spilled hot coffee on Jupiter waking her up and she started screaming at him waking everyone else making them compelled to do annoying stuff too. I texted Neptune _"this better be a rien good party these people are driving me va te fiar foture". "Oh it will be" _she texted back. I tried to get some sleep while Jupiter turned up the owl city cd to max volume trying to tune everyone else out.

When I woke up les miserables was blasting and of course Cassidy was driving and it was mercury, Oakley, Annie, Pluto, Venus, and Courtney. Venus, Annie, Cassidy, and mercury were singing along while Courtney, Oakley, and Pluto looked like they were about to die I looked at the clock it was four in the afternoon we were supposed to arrive in pallet town at ten. I pulled out my phone and played temple run when I heard someone screech from the other side of the phone. It was lavania I looked out the window and assumed we were passing through almia from the way she was squealing. But as gorgeous as it was I was 1000 percent done with this car ride and of course it was snowing like crap but what can I do. I pulled my black hoodie over myself suddenly feeling the cold when I realized Pluto had her freaking window down and she was asleep with a big fluffy blanket over her. I tried to wake her up by throwing pieces of pretzels at her and nothing almost everyone was sleeping under giant blankets so if I yelled and woke them up stuff would go down. I realized that the reason everyone was asleep was because Courtney was now driving and the music had been turned off. Oh my god I'm sorry guys I will continue this tomorrow I'm so tired good four in the afternoon I'm going to bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: I will have part two up soon I'm not sure when so yeah**

**CJ: the one who says to be continued**


	5. spring break part two

**Pluto's POV**

Oh my god I have just about had it up to here with this trip! Tabitha's van got a flat meaning we all had to stop in the middle of freezing cold almia. I was asleep until mercury shook me awake with all of the strength a fourteen-year-old girl could have yelling that we were going to be delayed by an hour. Witch drove Neptune absolutely insane and she was yelling about how we were going to be late. We all knew we had far bigger problems like that fact that no one brought a spare tire so Tabitha's van was stranded in the middle of the freaking mountains! "Neptune shut up we clearly have bigger problems" Courtney yelled she was wearing a black strapless mini dress meant for the party so she was shivering. Thank arceus I hadn't changed yet. Jupiter was digging in her trunk for the spare she "could have sworn was in there". "Found it!" Jupiter yelled pulling out the spare. "Thank groudon" Courtney said getting into Jupiter's car. Molly changed the tire fairly quickly and we were back on the road. Now if we could just get there without anything else happening. No such luck.

**Phobos's POV**

By this point we had all driven each other fugging crazy. Neptune was ranting. Tabitha was snoring. Blue eyes was rehearsing lines. Shelly's pen made far to much noise when she wrote. The heat from castilia's solar powered hair straightener was insufferable. And proton and Arianna's bickering was making me want scream or explode or maybe both. So I pulled out my laptop and decided to read some les miserables fanfiction. I lost track of time so it was quite a surprise when Arianna taped me on the shoulder telling me we've arrived. I jumped in the back and pulled on my dress it was a knee length electric blue dress with a black belt and silver heals. The music coming from inside was so loud the sidewalk was vibrating. Neptune knocked on the door clearly eager to hang out with her pokedex holder friends. Ash opened up not hiding the fact that he was shocked to see us all even colress was here. Much to Pluto's delight. "Um um um" he stuttered. "I just spent a day in a van with these lunatics lets party!" molly yelled shoving ash out of the way. "Ash this is my family and group of assorted friends" Neptune explained gesturing to us. I swear I heard him mutter, "gosh darn it Neptune". Lots of us snickered thinking he was quoting Saturn on purpose. We heard a familiar yell from inside it was flint clearly very very drunk. "Oh hell no! No one is going to throw sprinkles at me this time" Courtney said glaring at flint. "Lets party!" Neptune yelled. And so it begins.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/N: part two my amis de fanfiction. Yep these guys are driving each other absolutely fugging crazy so yeah**

**CJ: the one who wrote part two**


	6. spring break part three

**A/N: just to clarify along with being a magma, galactic, rocket, aqua, or plasma they are all in high school and they work on weekends, holidays, and a part of summer break so yeah**

* * *

**Oswald I mean…..oh just forget it**

* * *

**Neptune's POV**

* * *

I cannot believe this! One night that was all I asked for but of course ten minutes after we arrive mars feels compelled to argue with dawn and Jupiter simply must argue with looker over what he meant when he said she wasn't his type. Brock. He is one of my best friends but the minute he saw me he comes over and hits on lavania and ignores me. Baise bonne. "Neptune darling" fantina says coming over followed by Elsa "neppy how are you" Elsa says with a smile. "Hi fantina. I'm great Elsa and I love your hair" I said happy to see my sane friends. We laughed they had met the galactics and new how ah um eccentric they could be. "How was the drive?" fantina said clearly concerned for my sanity. "Lovely Fanta" I said rolling my eyes. We laughed before crash was heard. It was flint he was pinned to the wall by a rather angry sprinkle coated shelly. Tabitha was standing there looking very scared and was also covered in sprinkles. "Oh Mon dieu! Ce qui s'est prodiut?" fantina yelled she slipped into French a lot. "Oh god flint! Again with the sprinkles!?" Cynthia said rolling her eyes. "I like trains" flint responded. Cynthia was about to argue when another argument erupted between Jessie and Cassidy oh well I guess old habits die hard. I facepalmed and mentaly gave it ted seconds before a slap fight broke out between Saturn and Jupiter.

* * *

Well I was half right castilia had started flirting with N and mercury went up and tackled her. Saturn and domino snickerd while Jupiter and Giovanni facepalmed. After that we all left for another four hour drive to saffron city this time with a rather drunk Sabrina in the car. Castilia was death glaring mercury. Sabrina had asked maxie and acrchie at least six times each if they were gay witch caused annie and Oakley to get rather upset and try to throw her out the window. "NO I MOST DEFINETLY AM NOT FAT! DO NOT EVER CALL ME FAT EVER AGAIN!" Arianna yelled at proton who I think actually enjoys this. The car swerved "how about you not scream while I'm driving Arianna" ice said looking very upset. "oh get over it you big baby" she said rolling her eyes. J laughed and ice glared at both of them. Ice turned to argue with them leaving me to take the wheel we were about to hit a building "ICE TAKE THE FUGGING WHEEL!" I screamed hitting the back of his head as hard is I could. He swerved at the last second almost hitting some random guy who when I glanced again was apparently volkner. The only person I'd ever met who did'nt like me. Well fug.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**A/N: yay part three! And to twilightcrystalflame thank you so much ****. Its raining in the airpot I'm at in texas on my way to indianna so yay for random weather updates.**

**CJ: the one who gives random weather updates**


	7. spring break part four

**A/N: yeah I don't know**

**Onwand…..gosh darn it**

**Pluto's POV**

I'm going to quote Saturn here gosh darn it Neptune. So after we almost hit volkner he comes over to the car and starts yelling at ice and Neptune so drunk Sabrina assumed the best solution is to kidnap him and try to set him up with Archie, maxie, and blue eyes at the same time. Baise bonne. "FOR THE LAST TIME SABRINA WE'RE NOT GAY!" Archie and maxie screamed simultaneously. "yes you are and flint is drunk and cheren is hot and lavania and volkner luvvvv each other" Sabrina slurred. "what no!" volkner and lavania screamed. Dear arceus this is bad. The car took a hard right and I noticed Arianna had been tossed on top of ice and Sabrina was driving and at this point we were all sure we were going to die. We had left the other vans in the dust a long time ago and were headed straight for the gym. "jump if you want to live barrels!" Sabrina screamed grabbing volkner and jumping out the window. Neptune grabbed the wheel and made a quick U-turn so we wouldn't die. "gosh darn it Neptune!" Saturn yelled. "how is this my fault if it's anyone's fault it' Sabrina's!" Neptune yelled. The drive back to the hotel was loud and full of pointing fingers. I wanted so badly to grab a plane ticket and fly back to veilstone and spend time at the café. "hey Pluto wake up were here" domino said lightly shaking me. "huh was I asleep?" I said stretching, "yes. It took us four hours to find the others and get to the hotel." Archer said bitterly. Yeah whatever archer. I guess it had been a long time considering Neptune could barley speak. Saturn was carrying a sleeping mars and shelly had dark circles under her eyes I'm glad I slept.

I take it back. Because now I'm up at three in the morning because I can't sleep and if I turn on the lights I'll wake up the others. In our room domino and I had one bed. Lavania and Cassidy had the other. Jessie, blue eyes, Arianna, shelly, and Jupiter were sleeping on the floor. And Kiki was on the couch. Meaning if I turned on a single light I was bound to wake someone up. But things never go as planed I tripped over shelly and woke her up and after the car ride no one has been sleeping well so the thud I made when I fell woke up this group and the group next door. Saturn burst in to find me laying on the ground face in the carpet. Shelly looking scared out of mind and everyone else looking very annoyed to even be awake. "Saturn I thought you were across the hall" domino said giving a what are you doing here face. "I am. Pluto just woke up everyone" he said glaring at me. I could hear the others next-door sounding very annoyed. "so anyone want breakfast?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: yeah I'm sure you guys are getting tired of spring break and are like "none of this makes sense CJ" but whatever. They will make it home and no one will die. There will be other vacation chapters (oh god) so yeah**

**CJ: the one who knows your getting tired of this but doesn't really care**


	8. spring break part five

**A/N: FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO RESPOND TO MY REVIEW **

**TWILIGHTCRYSTALFLAME: yeah my friend has a thing for sprinkles and I let her do something in the chapter due to the fact that I lost a bet. I failed to think of anyone else to yell at him.**

**KEEP REVEWING**

**ONWARD! (FINALLY!)**

**Tabitha's POV**

Well then. It's three in the morning and I'm sitting on a hotel couch crushed between Arianna and proton and their fighting. Surprise surprise. Neptune ten decides to randomly start screaming deafening everyone within a fifty-foot radius. "OH MY GOD GUYS I UST GOT A MODELING CONTRACT!" she screamed beginning to throw things in her suitcase. "Wait what about the rest of us" Saturn said. "Saturn your coming with me" she said waving of the question. "No he means all of us the amis. What about us" Courtney said crossing her arms. "Look I'm sorry guys but this is my chance. Cantina and Elsa were very nice to arrange this for me so I'm taking it." She said pulling her suitcase off the bed and opening the door. "Bye".

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: OK YES I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT AND NEXT CAPTER THEY WILL BE BACK AT THE CAFÉ SO BYE**

**CJ: THE ONE WHO MADE THIS VERY SHORT**


	9. the school play

**Molly's POV**

"Meh. I hate Mondays" Courtney groaned. "You sound like Garfield" I said grinning earning me a glare from grumpy house cat Courtney. "So are you two trying out for the lead in the school play?" domino said coming up to us notepad in hand. "I have to get to class," Courtney said pulling up her hood and running down the hall. "What school play?" I asked. "We're doing a school play. Were not sure which one yet but we will probably do a musical." the first bell rang "if you want to try out be in the drama room after school for voting" she yelled as she ran down the hall.

* * *

When I got to the drama room I had expected it to be competitive but this was just stupid Neptune and Arianna were death glaring each other. Tabitha looked like he was about to die while shelly tried to convince him to stay. Saturn was sleeping while mars was reading a monologue and a lot of people looked rather embarrassed to be here. "I hereby bring this meeting to order" domino said. Last semester she had beaten Neptune and Arianna by a hair causing them to not come to school for a week and then for the next two complain about it. Especially Arianna, those poor rockets. "So any nominees for the school play slash musical?"

"Next to normal" mars said. May, dawn, and Neptune screamed I second that simultaneously

"Wicked" Elsa suggested. Cassidy, iris, and misty reacted the same way the may, dawn, and Neptune did

"High school musical" maylene muttered from the back. "NO!" everyone screamed

"The tempest" shelly suggested. Saturn seconded that but took it back when domino asked him if he was trying out

"The twelfth night" someone said from the back. It was Courtney; she had her hood pulled very far down over her face

"Guys and dolls" aldith said as she tried to hide her face under her hat.

"Les miserables" Arianna said

"How about we write our own play" Neptune said daring someone else to try and have the last word. "Fine. Cast your vote in the ballot box. You can only vote if you are trying out and I declare this meeting finisherized" domino said banging her gavel on the podium. "Ooh finisherized I like it" Arianna complimented. "Arianna sucking up will get you nowhere" domino said bluntly. Arianna grumbled under her breath. "Soooo Courtney" I said smirking at my fellow magma. She death glared me and stalked away. "Is Courtney coming to the café with us" lavania said blocking my path. "Uh probably not" I said feeling no guilt for what I said to Courtney. '_Were people really that embarrassed to be in the drama club' _I thought to myself. "Hey molly want to help me draw a skitty on Saturn's forehead" Venus said once again blocking my path. "No not particularly. I was going to go to the café and minecraft with Oakley and proton" I explained. "Oakley is doing homework and proton caught the flu" she sweatdropped. Two seconds later I got texts from both of them

To molly: got a crap ton of homework can't minecraft. Sry

~O.R

P.s.: just noticed my initials spell or

To molly: just caught the flu (I didn't ditch today =p) can't minecraft

~P.R

_To: _Oakley: do it in the morning

~Molly M.

To Proton: wear a mask

To Molly: No.

~P.R. and O.R.

To Proton: oakley what are u doing with proton's phone

~Molly M.

To Molly: um um um

~O.R.

To Proton: *smirks*

~Molly M.

To Molly: i hate you

~O.R.

"Well then" I said throwing my hands up. "Soooo" she said continuing to be Venus like. Or whatever you call it. "Fine" I muttered. "Cool lets go," she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into the auditorium. And so it begins.

A/N: I know that I've used that ending before but whatever. Vote on you favorite play slash musical idea. Please don't vote high school musical unless you really want to torture our characters.

~CJ: the one who wants you to vote


	10. the Proakley chapter

**A/N: This is going to be an incredibly fun chapter. I have fallen in love with prokley. I know it is a nevermet shipping but I love it anyways. It came from my own crazy twisted mind. this is my third update today yes!**

**ONWARD!**

**Molly's POV**

To Oakley: soooo u never answered my question

~Molly M.

To Molly: What question?

~O.R.

To Oakley: u know *raises eyebrow*

~Molly M.

To Molly: I WAS NOT OVER AT PROTON SAM DAVIDSON-ROCKET'S HOUSE!

~O.R.

To Oakley: suuuuure *rolls eyes*

~Molly M.

To Molly and Oakley: I think the better question is why did she have his phone

~V.G.

To Venus: that's true

~Molly M.

To Venus and Molly: I hate you both.

~O.R.

To Oakley: no u don't

~Molly M.

To Oakley: that's not nice oaks

~V.G.

To Molly and Venus: oh mew please text normally it's hurting my soul molly! My soul! And Venus Don't ever call me oaks again.

~O.R.

To Oakley: answer the question and I will

~Molly M.

To Oakley: do it. Do it. Do it. Do it

~V.G

To Molly and Venus: fine. I was over at proton's to deliver his homework and I go talked into taking care of him. We are just friends. No not even friends. We are just on the same team.

~O.R.

To Oakley: LOL

~Molly M.

To Oakley: wow that has got to be the biggest cliché I've ever heard. LOL

~V.G.

To Molly and Venus: goodbye.

~O.R.

Oh my groudon. This is great! Oakley and Proton! This is almost has funny as when Brodie and Courtney started dating (they broke up. Darn shame). Wow this is just…wow. Crodie was bad but something tells me Proakley is going to be worse. "Ha" I laughed as I forwarded Oakley's 'explanation' to Courtney and brodie.

To Courtney and Brodie: LOL. This sounds a lot like the statement Courtney made right before u guys started going out =P

~Molly M.

A few seconds later my phone jut about had a stoke from the simultaneous texts

To Molly: oh groudon don't remind me X(

~C.M.

To Molly and Courtney: LOL that takes me back. Am I right court. But in all seriousness crowdie sounds like cruddy for a reason LOL XD

~B.M.

To Brodie and Courtney: plz don't 4ward this is someone like Arianna got a hold of this stuff would go down.

~Molly M.

and POV switch time

**Oakley's POV**

I threw my phone against the wall in frustration. The dull thud it made made me feel a little better. "hey what's up" proton said swinging over my couch to sit by me. "I wish you wouldn't do that I said as he proceeded to put his feat on the coffee table. "meh. You know that won't change princess" he shrugged. I frowned; sick or not it was still my dorm room. "jerk" I mumbled

"princess" he retorted.

I tried to remind myself why I had let him come over in the first place and I couldn't find a good reason. There is obviously something wrong with me.

**A/N: Proakley yes or no/ tell me (to many no's will result in a one shot to mourn its passing) review me viewers. Please.**

**~CJ: the one who has fallen in love with Proakley**


	11. disney movies

**A/N: yes I finally got an idea and now this story is off hiatus! You can go ahead and cheer! RAISE A GLASS TO FINALLY GETTING SOME IDEAS! AEGHHAGIUEHRGIVDJHGFKWEGFIROWEGUEHILAWRUEGUIHERHLJ !**

**ONWARD!**

**Shelly's POV**

"Heeeeey" Courtney said leaning over the back of the couch to poke our favorite cross dresser (a.k.a Brodie) very harshly inn the side. I watched this exchange from I large over-stuffed blue armchair. "

So shelly, what's **your **favorite Disney movie?" she said dragging me into whatever they were talking about.

"Uh I haven't seen a Disney movie," I said watching as her face twisted with shock. "NO FRACKIN WAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone who was currently in the café (or in a 50 mile radius of it) covered their ears.

"Ow! Geez court, would it kill you not to scream? For our hearings sake" Brodie pleaded.

"AW EFF OFF! WE HAVE OTHER STUFF TO ATTEND TO" she screamed again. Lavana looked up briefly from her slender game to glare at Courtney as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the café.

"Ok Courtney where the hell are we going" I asked praying she wouldn't scream; no such luck.

"SHUT UP AND WALK BEFORE I TIE YOU UP AND DRAG YOU AWAY!" she responded. Geez how much coke had she had today? When it came to soda Courtney was basically a coke addict. She wound up dragging me all the way back to her dorm and I noticed she had just about every Disney movie ever made on DVD - poor Molly!

"Uh" I got as far as that when Courtney whipped around and shushed me. There was a timid knock at the door

"Uh, Court? What is going on in there?" Brodie said from the other side of the door. "GURL DON'T MAKE ME BRAKE THE DOOR DOWN" Cassidy screamed.

True to her word, when Courtney didn't open the door Cassidy kicked the door until the lock gave way. A small gang of teens, all with very wide eyes and armed with two liters (with the exception of poor Brodie who was probably forced to come) burst in. "GIVE US THE COOKIES AND NO ONE GETS HURT" Solidad screamed. She had recently become an Amis after she started hanging out at the café almost as much as we do.

"NAY SAID THE COURTNEY! GO ASK MY NEIGHBOR!" Courtney responded.

Oh no, Lyra was about to get her door kicked down by very hyper possibly drunk friends.

"STOP!" James yelled,

Everyone stared "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" he finished dramatically.

He came in attacked Courtney by pouring soda on her face and started rummaging through her kitchen.

"MY KITCHEN IS INNOCENT! YOU MONSTERS!" she screamed.

At this point the house was a mess and Brodie and I were just standing in the middle awkwardly.

"Oh my arceus what is going on here?!," May said standing in the doorway surveying the mess.

Archie decided to pull a Sabrina and he took my bandana and Courtney's hoodie to tie her up.

We (they) decided to silence her the same way they stopped Courtney from killing them, by pouring coke on her.

"Solidad! You too!" she protested as she was doused again.

After the sixth time Courtney tried to attack Proton and they drenched her she passed out. I was not happy about being left alone with possibly drunk and genuinely crazy human beings. May looked murderous and I decided to leave before someone dies or Lyra comes back and freaks out. "Heeeeeey" Oakley said from the doorway. Her arm was twitching the telltale sign that she had had way too much coke. We were about to respond when she came over grabbed proton by the shirt and kissed him. It the fangirl in me want to scream and flail like a madwoman. When she finally let go proton was blushing profusely.

"Um ok then.." Cassidy trailed off.

"Ya know this almost makes me want to get back together with court" brodie said with a smirk. We were proven wrong on our unconscious Courtney theory when she threw a banana at him and screamed no. "LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" may yelled. "I NOW OFICIALLY DUB YOU A MEMBER OF THE AMIS!" Cassidy yelled poring coke on her. This was the point where I decided to leave due to the fact that may was now beating the shit out of Cassidy, Archie and solidad were pigging out on cookies while Courtney screamed bloody murder, and finally proton and Oakley were making out obsessively in the corner.

**A/N: Ok that was far too much fun to write. I came up with a name for proakley, drumroll please *****drum rolls***** BADASSROCKETSHIPPING! Yep. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELY SHADOWS!**

**~CJ: THE ONE WHO HAS A NAME FOR HER FANS**


	12. starstruckshipping

**A/N: So I wrote this after a random idea came into my head. Yeah I'm going to get a lot of hate for this but it now has a name….STARSTUCKSHIPPING! **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ONWARD!**

**Lavana's POV**

I was desperately trying to get to sleep after a party to celebrate may, Paul, and Georgia's entrance to the Amis. When suddenly Neptune burst through the door holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Guys guess what!" she said excitedly "I'm got another movie contract and I'm going to unova to film over fall break!". This was then third one since June. Her career in show business was taking off rather well. We were about to congratulate her when brodie came in and almost knocked her over. "GUYS! I GOT MY FIRST ACTUAL MOVIE CONTRACT WITH A LEADING ROLE!" he screamed. Brodie was always talking about how one day he wanted to be famous. "what genre?" Kiki asked from over the counter. "romantic comedy" they said at the same time. "I got the female lead. The movie is called a little fall of rain" she said ginning from ear to ear. Brodie paled "I'm in that movie too. As the male lead" he said quietly. Neptune looked like she was going to pass out. Courtney smirked "I pity you Neptune". In return Neptune let out a low growling sound. "well let me be the first to say congratulations you two" Harley squealed. I swear Neptune would have killed him if he didn't choose that moment to hide behind shelly. "hey it could be worse. Remember the time you had to kiss Nate in 'I ship us'" domino laughed. Neptune cracked a smile, "and to this day I swear he smells like peppermint pizza". "what?" solidad asked raising an eyebrow. "inside joke. But you can blame aldith, the cooking klutz" blue eyes said with a grin. Only drawing more laughter from the Amis. "so are you guys planning on being the next big celebrity couple" mars asked grinning like a madwoman. Neptune growled and threw her pen at mars, which she swiftly ducked. "yeah neppy we really should talk about our relationship and let the others know" brodie said teasingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She growled again and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "we are not a couple and we will never be a couple" she hissed. "holding out for someone?" he asked smirking through the pain. She twisted harder, unfortunately her pale skin was not doing a very good job of hiding her blush. "here like this" Courtney said taking brodie's arm and using leverage to bend him over before twisting as hard as she could and digging her boot into the small of his back. "wow. How did you learn to do this?" Neptune asked in awe. "brodie used to flirt with me a lot and be obnoxiously perverted" she answered simply. "uncle" brodie said letting out a grunt of pain. Courtney snickered and dropped him on the floor. "well what should we do now?" red eyes asked reclining back in a chair. Blue eyes got up and forced the chair back to level ground. "peppermint pizza anyone?"

**~30 minutes later~**

"what is that?" colress asked looking up from his sixth slice of peppermint pizza. There was a rather disturbing sucking sound coming from the kitchen. "I don't know, Proton and Oakley?" Cassidy suggested. "we're right here you know" Oakley said looking very annoyed. "I swear to arceus if someone is breaking into the wine cooler I will personally beat them to death with a spoon, very slowly with a smile on my face" I said. "it's not nice to make threats lava" ice said grinning and putting his arm around me. "neither am I and it's not a threat, it's a promise" I said darkly. "ok forget this I'm going to investigate." Tabitha said getting up and grabbing the first thing he could use as self defense, Courtney's hairbrush. One murderous glare from team magma's female commander later he had chosen an empty coke can instead. When we made our way into the kitchen in the back we saw the most horrifying sight ever witnessed by the amis or possibly man-kind. Most of us screamed. Standing against the wall were Neptune and brodie, lip-locked like it was the end of the world. "really guys?" Jupiter questioned. Neptune looked up from her previous engagement "uh…hi"

**A/N: Ok I had lots of fun writing that and while I was writing it I came up with a name for Courtney x brodie….ABSOLUTLYNOTSHIPPING! **

**~CJ: The one who has created a new shipping**


End file.
